Double Trouble
by JellyfishnamedSquid
Summary: Everyone knows Happy Lowman is many things. He's a Son, he's the Tacoma killer, but not many know he's a family man. What happens when his troublesome sisters show up in Charming out of the blue? How will they affect this their tight knit brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Ok, so I'm actually really sorry it has taken me so long to update this but UNI definitely kicked my ass. I actually read through and found soooooo many mistakes and kinda figured what I actually wanna do with this story so I reposted the chapters and made a few changes to set it up a bit more./p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Trouble**

 **Trouble is brewing**

 _Kerianna_

Charming. What a poor excuse for a town. It looks like its stuck in the 70's, and from what I've heard the club is pretty much the same. Thank God, I've got Lina with me, I'd probably go insane without my little sister with me,

"Are you sure about this Keri? I mean what if he gets mad about us just showing up?" she asks me

"Jeez Lina, stop stressing. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm just, it's just…. it's been so long."

"I know. It'll be fine. He's not going to be mad at you. Not his little angel."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that."

"I will when he stops treating me like the Devil's reincarnation, then maybe I'll give that request some thought."

"He does not treat you like that"

"Uh excuse me? You ran away for 9 years, yet I'm the one who got the 3rd degree?"

"Yeah well at least he spoke to you. Even if he was screaming-"

"I thought he was going to go all Tacoma killer on me for letting you go!"

"At least he said something. He hasn't spoken one word to me in nearly 10 years."

"Well hopefully this visit can change things."

"Yeah hopefully."

 _Katalina_

I love my big brother, I really do. I mean, he's done so much for me and Keri, waiting day and night for me to get out of the NICU, taking us to school every day, ballet lessons, piano recitals, helping us with our homework. Hell, he's the reason I did well enough to actually get into college. When a boy was bullying me in grade school he was the one who hung Tyler Roberts by his underpants from the flagpole. Although his overprotectiveness came with a price, including the whole 'no boyfriend' thing and the 7-month stint at Stockton for aggravated assault. In fact, it's half the reason I left for college. That's how he got involved with the club that took over his life.

"You got the directions to the garage?" I ask Keri

"Yeah it's like 5 blocks from here."

"I feel like we're in the middle of nowhere,"

"At least this place is better than Bakersfield"

"Do you think he'll hate me?"

"I think he's Happy, which means he'll be hurt and angry but he won't let anyone know. You've both just gotta suck it up."

"Jee thanks Keri, I can feel the support just radiating from you."

"You know me, I'm just a pillar of support."

"Get in your car oh mighty pillar."

 _Happy_

Fuck. This dam engine just doesn't wanna work with me today,

"Hand me the wrench grunt."

God, I hate prospects. They're useless, barely know their ABCs let alone how to take care of business. Wouldn't trust them holding a dam spark plug let alone a dam gun.

I can hear the guys gushing over some cages that must've just rolled onto the lot. Must be …hold the fuck up. I know that engine. I'd know that sound anywhere.

 **Shit. They can't be here. Not in Charming.**

What the fuck are they doin here? Jesus Christ, I don't have time for this shit. There's already enough crazy around here.


	3. Chapter 3

The 69 Chevy Camaro was the first to roll onto the low, a deep Navy blue with 2 white stripes running up the middle. The next was a midnight black 67 Chevy Impala, no stripes, just the not so humble purr of her rebuilt engine. As both classics came to a halt as did all the action on the lot. Kerianna was the first to exit. As she steps out of the Camaro her leather ankle boots hitting the asphalt. Her skin-tight dark blue jeans uncomfortably hot in the California sun with the slightly torn grey crop top showing off her faded abdominal scar. Katalina on the other hand stepped out in her well-worn black Chuck Taylors and all eyes travelled up her bare legs to the denim cut offs. Eyes roamed further up to the skin showing below her vintage Nirvana singlet to the prominent scar running down the middle of her chest.

Both girls were sporting diamante love heart belly rings, Keri showing off her somewhat ironic Rosary beads sat right down her cleavage, and Katalina kept to her simple silver chain and sterling linked charm bracelet.

"What the fuck" he muttered under his breath as he approached them pushing past his brothers. Both girls were completely focused on him waiting for his inevitable reaction to their arrival, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

Not shocked by his question Keri smiled stepping toward him, "Hello to you too Mary sunshine, do we at least get a hug? Or is that too much emotion for the Tacoma Killer?"

"Shut up Brat. Answer the question. What is SHE doing here?"

"Oh, come on D, don't be like that."

"Like what!?"

At this point Katalina had stepped in front of Keri, "Like a fricken child!"

"A child?! A fucking child!? You know what, fuck you Lina! Go back to your white picket fence and your perfect life. Wouldn't want people seeing you with the peasants."

"Oh, screw you David," she turned to Keri, "if you need me I'll be at the hotel."

"Lina please don't go. Lina!" she turned back to Happy, rolling her eyes, "Really D? So early in the day?"

Katalina ignored her sister and stalked back to the car. Everyone in the garage and the clubhouse had seen the exchange and watched in shock as the more innocent looking half of this dynamic duo peeled out of the parking lot. Jax swaggered out of the office toward a very tense Happy,

"Hap! Bro, everything okay?"

"Everything's just fucking peachy," he turned to his remaining sister and said, "Go find her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid would you."

"Oh sure, do I at least get my own welcome? Or do I just syphon from hers as per usual?"

Happy was used to this from his annoying little sisters. He liked to think he gave them both all the love they needed, but one would think they were starved of it.

"Hello Kerianna. Now will you go find her?"

"Come on David, we haven't seen you in months. The least you could do is give your second favourite sister a hug?" she pleaded sarcastically.

"Fine," he stepped forward giving her a half assed hug, knowing Kerianna was purposely pissing him off, just to get a rise out of him, "Where are you staying? I'll come see you when I can. We can do the talking thing or whatever."

"Jeez big brother, spare no emotion, would you? Don't worry I won't tell your brothers you actually have feelings" she laughed turning to the men that had been watching from what they thought was a discreet distance, "You gonna introduce me to your brothers? Strapping lads you have here in Charming."

"Don't Keri. There's already enough going on without you and that little shit stirring the pot."

"You soooooo better be talking about our dear sister and not my child David. You know I'll beat your ass if- "

"Jesus Keri, you know I wouldn't- can you just- "she pinned him, mid-sentence with a look he knew she'd learnt from their mother, "Fine, Keri these are my Redwood brothers. Brothers, this is my brat of a little sister."

She smiled triumphantly, "Hi guys. Don't worry, this family is only this dramatic 75% of the time."

"Great, now you've met can you go make sure she doesn- "Kerianna cut her big brother off with a roll of her eyes.

"Goood, yes, calm down. I'll go make sure your little Angel is okay. Bye boys! I'll definitely be seeing you guys letter" she leaned up to kiss Happy's cheek before turning back to her muscle car and driving out of the lot. Kerianna was no stranger to this kind of crap happening. Every time her siblings saw each other, the hostility and tension just became so overwhelming. She was used to feeling like she was going to be number 2nd favourite sibling, after all the years of those two treating her that way.

Happy turned back hoping he could just get back to work and pretend nothing had happened, but knowing his gossipy brothers, that was never going to happen. He tried to make his way over to the garage bay but was stopped by Charming's grapevine, Tiggy.

"So…that was fun?"

 _Silence_

"Were you ever gonna tell us you had- "

"No."

…. "Okay well what about- "

"No."

Tig huffed in defeat, "Come on Hap."

"No. It's not something I wanna talk about. And if you keep talking to me, you'll be doing it without teeth"

That's when Clay decided to step in and clear the bay, giving the Tacoma Killa a wide berth, "Alright girlies, get back to work. This ain't no circle jerk." He then turned to the dangerously quiet man and quietly asked, "Need to take off Killa, go ahead"

Clay figured there were many reasons why Happy Lowman never spoke about his family, and he for one was of the belief that if 'Unholy One' didn't wanna talk about it…you didn't even try.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"So, is there anything you'd like to talk about Hap?"

Happy could feel his VP watching him, probably hoping not to catch a right hook for trying into the killer's life.

"Nope, just wanna get this fuckin engine fixed and get outta here, if that's alright with you VP?"

"Bro, if you wanna knock off now, go ahead"

"No can do, don't need your momma hittin me up about shit and getting into my shit as well"

Jax sighed, knowing exactly what Happy was talking about. His mother could be the most annoying woman on the planet when it came to meddling in other people's lives, and he knew that she didn't reserve that treatment to just her son anymore.

"Huh, yeah you got me on that one. Look bro, just know that if you need to bounce anything off a brother, you know where I am"

Happy remained silent, not wanting to catch his VPs eye to continue this little chat. As he heard Jax sigh with some defeat he mumbled a quiet thank you, not knowing whether Jax had heard him or not.

David Manuel Lowman Jnr. Had grown up in a home where the only person who was there for him was his mother. And there was no way in hell he was going to sit down and pour his heart out to her. Not in his neighbourhood. Not him.

His father was never one to hold a conversation wither, well from what he remembered of the man. David Manuel Snr had died doing what he did best; drinking and fighting. It was safe to say that there weren't many people that were sad to see him go. The only sad part of his passing was how much Happy's mother had struggled to keep their family afloat.

Happy was still a young boy when his father had passed, but it was not 2 years later that his mother found a new man. This man would be the closest thing to a father figure Happy would know, he would teach him all the things a son could learn from a father…. well one as poisonous as Francisco Keller.

 _The only hotel in Charming_

"Lina! I know you're in there! Open the door, the lady at the office wouldn't give me another key!"

Katalina could hear her sister's incessant knocking from beneath the covers. She had arrived at the hotel and jumped straight into bed, wanting to sleep away the humiliation of that whole scene that Happy had to go and create. Slowly she made her way over to the door, still wrapped in the puffy comforter, anticipating a lecture from her big sister.

"Finally! Jesus Angel, you know how heavy this shit is. Wait why are you walking around in a blanket?"

"I fricken told you Keri! He hates me!"

"Lina, you're not- "

"Were you not right next to me during that whole spat? Did you see his eyes? He hates me Keri"

Kerianna sighed, her little sister could be a bit of a drama queen when it came to their big sister, but this time she was justified in feeling this way.

"Look Lina, I know it looks bad right now but you said you wanted to sort things out with Happy. I mean come on, you didn't think that after all this time he was going to be some weird, well-tempered human? He's still Happy, he's still David. You know? Our annoying older brother that…come on tell me what he is"

"Our annoying older brother that loves us unconditionally."

Kerianna smiled triumphantly, "That's the one. Now put some clothes on, we need food"

"Arggh, can't we just get room service? Isn't that the point of staying in a hotel?"

Rolling her eyes and turning to her little sister, Keri huffed, "I don't understand how you can be so such a spoiled little princess but I'm the one he calls brat? Yes, we have to go find food and check out the town. Never know, we might find an apartment or something to stay in while we're out."

"There's not much town to see, I jus-" Lina was interrupted when Keri raged

"Will you just stop complaining! Get up! Put some clothes on! And let's go for a ride! Dios Mio!"

"sheesh, calm down would ya? I'll get up, you can put She-Hulk away"

Kerianna turned away to grab her keys, almost regretting her decision to follow her little sister to Charming. She wanted her family whole again so badly, but it had only been 20 minutes and Lina was once again pushing her limits. Her little sister that she loved so dearly could be a pain in the ass and a spoiled pain at that, but her mom had tasked her with getting Happy and Lina on speaking terms. An impossible feat but she really wanted a Thanksgiving or Christmas where no plates were broken or windows smashed, a family dinner that everyone actually got to finish without hearing the door slam shut.


End file.
